tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Handel
Sir Handel *'Number': 3 *'Builder': Falcon Works *'Designer': Henry Hughes *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': 1904 Sir Handel, named after the Skarloey Railway's first owner, Sir Handel Brown I - but previously Falcon, after the works where he was made - is a narrow-gauge tank engine. Bio in the Railway Series Falcon was built at Falcon Works in Loughborough, England for the Mid Sodor Railway as an 0-4-0ST, causing him to bounce until he was rebuilt with a rear pony truck. When the Mid Sodor Railway closed in 1947, he and Stuart were sold to the aluminum works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. They were sheeted at the project's close for almost a year, then both were purchased for a total of fifty pounds by the Skarloey Railway and renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam respectively. Sir Handel did not cope well with the worn track on the railway and would often derail - sometimes deliberately. He was given a pair of special wheels with broad tyres to cure this problem, dubbed "steamroller wheels" by the other engines. In 1983, Sir Handel visited the Talyllyn Railway to help while Talyllyn was being mended. Sir Handel had plenty of adventures there, like pulling a wedding train and having to wear an eye-patch after colliding with a tree at Nant Gwernol. When Peter Sam was brought back from the Talyllyn Railway early during a visit in 1995 Sir Handel became jealous and as a protest deliberately knocked out his firebars. He was sent to the shed and began to fear that he would never come out after weeks went by and no one came to see him. When The Thin Controller came in one day Sir Handel confessed and asked for a second chance. Sir Handel got his firebars later that day - no one bothered to tell him that they had only just arrived. He is presently on loan to the Talyllyn Railway. Bio in the television series Falcon and Stuart lived with Duke until their line was closed and they were bought by the Skarloey Railway and were renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam respectively. Upon arriving, Sir Handel had many adventures. He was derailed by his own coaches when he stopped too quickly in front of some sheep. Sir Handel was also very pompous and refused to do his job well, so he was sent to the sheds for a while to repent. After coming back out, he got into a fight with George the steamroller, which ended in a race with George smashing Sir Handel's trucks. Once George had left, Sir Handel became even more conceited then ever and believed that he had made George go away. Sir Handel did not reappear until years later, apparently because he was working in the stone quarry. When he returned, he had a much different attitude. He did his jobs without complaining, and had trouble getting up hills. He is also wiser in most situations, but in some cases he is still pompous. He is generally of the opinion that he knows best and should be in charge. This can sometimes lead him into trouble with the other engines and the trucks. However, he always gets the job done. According to Mr. Perkins, Sir Handel can be cheeky sometimes. Persona Sir Handel, named Falcon is his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, has been prone to moody tantrums, being stubborn, and thinking that he knows better than others. He has broad wheels which hold well to the rails and has been said to give a smooth ride, perhaps contributing to his arrogant self-importance and his belief that he is a grand engine. He has been known in the past to take a disliking to the narrow gauge coaches (often referring to them as "cattle trucks"), feigning illness, and think that he should be in charge. However, Sir Handel works to get things done and is proud to also be a reliable, helpful, and good-hearted engine. He has a habit of getting too big for his wheels. Basis Sir Handel is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Sir Haydn. Livery In the Railway Series, Sir Handel was painted blue until coming to work on the Skarloey Railway, where he was painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, he is painted blue with red and yellow lining. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks!. In this, Sir Handel is painted blue, like in the television series. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Naoki Tatsuta (Japan; fourth season) * Bunkō Ogata (Japan; tenth - eleventh seasons) * Shōto Kashii (Japan; sixteenth season onwards) * Daniel Montoya (Germany) * Jan Kulczycki (Poland) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; sixteenth and seventeenth season only) * Per Skjøldsvik (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Miguel Ángel Leal (Mexico; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * Sir Handel is named after former owner Sir Handel Brown I. * In various merchandise and books, Sir Handel's name is often misspelt as "Sir Handle". * Sir Handel's television series model is currently on display in Japan. * Until New Little Engine, his last appearance in the Railway Series, Sir Handel seemed to never have a coal bunker. * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Falcon was at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway, before the railway finally closed in 2005. * Sir Handel's large scale model used in the tenth season lacked a whistle, yet he was still heard whistling on many occasions. This was fixed when he returned in Blue Mountain Mystery. * Sir Handel has been through many changes through the series. These include: ** Season 10: *** No visible whistle. *** Darker livery. *** Black trailing wheels. ** Season 16: *** Grey buffers. *** Visible whistle. *** Grey trailing wheels. *** Handrails across the saddle tank. *** Sanding gear. *** More rivets on his bufferbeam. *** Black siderod guards. ** Season 18: *** Permanent headlamp. Quotes :The new engines looked very smart. One was called Sir Handel, and the other Peter Sam. :"What a small shed!" grumbled Sir Handel. "This won't do at all! Were much to smart for this old shack!" :"I think its nice," said Peter Sam. :"Humpf!" grunted Sir Handel. ''Whats that rubbish?" : "Shh!" said Peter Sam. "That's Skarloey the famous old engine. I'm sorry, Skarloey," he whispered. "Sir Handel's upset now, but he's quite nice really." :Skarloey felt sorry for Peter Sam. - Sir Handel and Peter Sam arrive at the Skarloey Railway, "Sir Handel", "Four Little Engines". :Peter Sam told them about the television as well. And They were pleased and excited too, all except Sir Handel. :"I don't hold with it!" he grumbled. "Vulgar, I call it. Fancy traipsing about making an exhibition of yourselves. I won't do it, I tell you! Telly something indeed. Just let the Thin Controller come here, I'll tell him something!" :Skarloey said nothing, he just winked at Peter Sam. But next day, when the Thin Controller did come to explain about the television, Sir Handel kept strangely quiet. :"Now," said the Thin Controller at last. "I want every engine to take part." :"I..I..I don't feel well." quavered Sir Handel. :"You poor engine," said the Thin Controller gravely. "You can say in the shed." :Sir Handel smiled broadly. :"And your driver and firemen can take you to pieces. That would make a very interesting picture. Just what we need!" :Sir Handel's feelings were beyond words. - Sir Handel complaining about television, "Little Old Twins", "The Little Old Engine". :Next day, the workman put up a fence between road and railway, and went away taking George with them. This was because they had finished their work, but Sir Handel thought he had made George go away. He was more conceited than ever, and talked ever lastingly about steamrollers. :"Oh dear!" whispered Skarloey one evening. "He's worse than ever, I'm sorry my plan was no good." :"Nevermind," said Rusty. "Will think of something else!" :But they had no need to do that, for some boys came and ask Mr. Hugh if they could look at the engines. Almost at once, one called out... :"...Look! Here's Sir Handel. He raced a steamroller last week, but the roller nearly beat him too! It was most exciting!" :Sir Handel never mentioned Steamrollers now! - Sir Handel thinks he sent George the Steamroller packing, "Steam Roller", "Gallant Old Engine". Merchandise * ERTL (normal, Falcon, and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2008 and 2012) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal and "Sir Handel in Charge") * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Departing Now Gallery File:SirHandelRS2.jpg|Sir Handel in the Railway Series File:SirHandelRS1.jpg File:Trucks!RS7.png|Sir Handel as drawn by John T. Kenney File:SteamRollerRS5.png File:BulldogRS5.png File:SirHandelpirate.jpg|Sir Handel wearing his eye-patch in Great Little Engines File:SirHandel'sPlanRS4.png File:LittleOldTwinsRS2014illustration.png File:Granpuff20.png|Falcon File:Granpuff26.png|Falcon and Stuart File:SirHandel.jpg File:Bulldog24.png|Falcon derailed File:Bulldog33.png File:YouCan'tWin18.png File:SleepingBeauty31.png File:SirHandel.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel32.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel33.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady9.png File:FourLittleEngines6.jpg|Sir Handel and some sheep File:SpecialFunnel10.png File:SpecialFunnel61.png File:SteamRoller13.png|Sir Handel's wheels File:SteamRoller4.png File:SteamRoller23.png File:SteamRoller26.png File:SteamRoller29.png|Sir Handel and George File:SteamRoller57.jpg File:ASmoothRide10.png|Sir Handel's number three File:ASmoothRide17.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree2.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree27.png File:FearlessFreddie18.png File:SirHandelInCharge12.png|Sir Handel in the eleventh season File:SirHandelInCharge47.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang32.jpg File:TheManintheHills10.png|Sir Handel with a CGI face File:TheManintheHills44.png|Sir Handel and Duncan File:TheManintheHills45.png File:BlueMountainMystery153.png|Sir Handel in full CGI File:Don'tBotherVictor!38.png File:Luke'sNewFriend20.png|Sir Handel with Rusty File:SirHandelS4promo.png File:SirHandelwithSkarloey'sface.JPG|Promo shot with Skarloey's face File:SirHandelpromo.jpg|Promotional shot of Sir Handel File:SirHandelCGIPromo2.png|CGI promo File:SirHandelhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:SirHandelwithnameboard.png|Sir Handel with nameboard and Rheneas' face File:Duncan(magazinestory)3.jpg|Sir Handel in a Magazine Story File:TheGoodOldDays6.png|Sir Handel in an annual story File:WhistleTrouble2.png|Sir Handel as illustrated by David Palmer File:SirHayden.jpg|Sir Handel's basis, Sir Haydn Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLFalcon.jpg|ERTL Falcon File:ERTLSirHandel.jpg|ERTL File:OldwoodenSirHandel.gif|Original Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwaySirHandel.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2012SirHandel.jpg|2012 Wooden Railway File:SirHandelinChargeTrackmaster.jpg|Sir Handel in Charge TrackMaster set File:Briosirhandel.jpg|Brio File:DiAgostiniSirHandel.PNG|De Agostini File:TakeAlongSirHandel.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterSirHandel.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterSirHandelinCharge.jpeg|TrackMaster Sir Handel in Charge File:Wind-UpSirHandel.jpg|Wind-Up File:BandaiTECSirHandel.jpg|Bandai TEC File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySirHandel.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:SirHandel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines